


Christmas Proposal

by LapissedOff (MelancholyDog)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyDog/pseuds/LapissedOff
Summary: Blue has been learning Earth traditions from Steven and pulls Yellow away from her work to teach her.*Based after Change Your Mind and before the movie, their first Christmas after freeing Homeworld*
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Christmas Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm publishing. I've never actually written a story before but I love Blue and Yellow, I thought I'd try write something finally.
> 
> I hope it's ok and that you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Edit: My formatting really needs work...

"Yellllllllllooooooow!" Blues voice echoed through the yellow tinged halls. Although all gems were liberated, Homeworld had kept the original decor adding wings and rooms as required or desired and the Diamonds chose to still use their respective chambers. Yellow's choice for this was simply to avoid Blue and her abject fascination with Earth's cultures. She loved Blue with all her being, but Yellow still had work to do, many more ex-colonies to assist than any other diamond. Blue rushed into Yellows control room to find the retired general looking through messages, thoroughly engrossed in her current workload.  
"Yellow! I found you!" Blue said, excited, her slight Irish accent sliding through her beaming lips. "I have found a fantastic new Earth tradition!"  
"I suspected you had, there would be no other reason for your caterwauling through my halls" Yellow said, smirking at her screens, paying no attention to Blue, who'd appeared by her side.  
" _My Diamond _," she said, mocking her playfully "there is no reason for all this work. Especially, at this wonderful time. Steven has been teaching me about a ball they have on Earth to celebrate "Christmas"!"  
Yellow peered to her side to see her lover, ecstatically smiling with a silly appearance modifier perched on her beautiful white hair.  
"Blue, you appear to have a rogue modifier, I'm sure you already know though" Yellow smiled, "Tell me more about this "Christmas" thing then." There would be no stopping Blue whilst she was in this mood, her work would have to wait.  
"Yellow, I'm not going to tell you, I want to show you, it's fantastic! But first, I got you a gift!" Blue said as she whipped out another appearance modifier she had been hiding behind her back. Without asking, she swiftly placed them on Yellows head. "Aha! Now you are a "Reindeer" one of Earth's little organics! Follow me, I can show you more!" Blue grabbed Yellows hand and took off, walking faster than usual, heading to the closest warp pad. Yellow daren't disrupt this new found excitement. Blue had spent around 6,000 years mourning, crying at anything and everything. Many fine gems had been shattered when she entered a mood, many left in tears due to the aura she emitted. Yellow had no desire to allow Blue back into that state and now Steven was around, educating her on the ways of the Earth, she had a newfound lease of life. She no longer cried, no longer shattered and most importantly, she smiled in such a beautiful way that Yellow admired.  
They reached the warp pad and in a flash of light had arrived on Earth - near the barn.__

____

__

Yellow and Blue, due to their size, had to do all their learning outside of the house and the barn's location worked out the best. Well, the barn 2.0, as Lapis had dropped the first on Blues' head, something which had been quickly forgotten. The second barn had been made so the Diamonds could halve their size and fit in with ease. Blue had ensured Steven had returned back home so she could show Yellow all this "Christmas" stuff herself. The barn had a tree, a fireplace with stockings, a cardboard cut out of a rare type of gem, a "Santa Claus" who appears to be Steven's "Father Christmas" whatever one of those is. 

Walking to the door, Blue explained the wreath on the door, and that humans like to place appearance modifiers everywhere. Yellow appeared fascinated. Blue took her on the tour, following the inside perimeter of the barn, moving clockwise, staring at every item. Yellow listened to Blues' excited ramblings, stopping especially to look at a soft, fake, dancing tree that sang a funny song about rocks around the tree! "Yellow! Steven says that we should give gifts too! Close your eyes and follow me! I've got you one already!" She blushed at Yellow, before she closed her eyes before pulling her to the middle of the room. "Ok, you can open them, look up!" Yellow gazed upwards, and saw a single sprig of organic life hanging from the beam. She looked at Blue puzzlingly. Blue raised her hand, caressing Yellow's face and began to explain "Steven says it's an organic, a plant, called Mistletoe. When you stand under the mistletoe with another being, you're supposed to kiss." She finished quickly, mumbling the last bit before leaning into a still surprised Yellow, planting a kiss on the confused gems face. Blue began to pull away, but Yellow reciprocated, kissing Blue back, tongue slipping through teeth, tasting Blue and all her feelings that had began pulsating through her aura. Yellow raised her cheek to Blues' face, stroking her cheek with her thumb and Blue moved away from her lover's mouth.  
"Yellow, I love you and I will be by your side until the end of time itself. I want to be yours and only yours. I guess this is my gift, I want to give myself to you, forever." She removed her hand from Yellows cheek, and grasped both of Yellow's hands in hers, lowered her left knee to bend down and on one knee, she gazed into her lover's eyes, her own eyes tearing up and whispered, "Yellow, my sunshine, please, will you do me the honour of become my wife?" 

Yellow looked even more shocked, her eyes began to well up, but she was certain that was Blues' aura, she was a strong gem, of course she didn't cry, she told herself, but she wasn't sure. "Yes Blue. Yes, yes and a million times yes. I love you and I want to spend eternity with you." She replied, a huge grin on her face, pulling Blues hands to her mouth, laying a light kiss on her hand. Grinning back, jumping to her feet and hugging Yellow and kissing her on the lips. Blue kissed her back, passionately as she squeezed the yellow diamond tight. Her Yellow diamond.


End file.
